


desperate

by saalem



Series: 30 prompts of Star Wars Ships [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Humiliation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saalem/pseuds/saalem
Summary: First prompt of a series of Star Wars ship drabbles.





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: desperate/needy

The trembling doesn’t stop. His legs fold up into his chest and he stares down at the cup of tea, near burning a hole in the charcol of his trousers, with no clear thought in his mind. It’s a bitter blend, tarine, no sweetener; how he likes it - or was that how his _father  
_ had liked it?

His shoulders shake, devoid of the usual, enveloping comfort of his greatcoat. The nakedness he feels without the familiar gaberwool blanketing him is nothing compared to the lingering vulnerability of what just happened. 

Hux takes a sip, not complaining as the tea burns the soft tissue of his mouth. His tongue takes the brunt of the damage and it oozes down his throat like lava, pooling noticeably within his stomach. 

It warms him. He needs it. 

The chime to his quarters sounds a moment later. Hux has neither the mind nor patience to host anyone, so he remains rooted to the couch, feet nestled between the cushions.

He doesn’t expect Ren, but in all honestly no one really _expects_ Ren. Still, Hux has the gull to protest when the man in question bypasses his security with none other than his own personal code. 

“That’s against regulation,” Hux murmurs, eyes never leaving his tea. 

When a gloved hand finds the base of his skull, thumb pressing gingerly into the notch where his spine is, Hux admits he might need this.

His head falls back and he narrowly avoids spilling the tea all over himself if not for Ren taking it from him.

“Regulation,” Hux reminds. He fixes Ren with a beseeching look, certain his expression verges on desperation. And maybe it does. He doesn’t care anymore.

“You’re a mess,” Ren says. Hux wants to curse at him for pointing out the obvious - no one ever said Kylo Ren was smart, he supposes. 

“That’s news to me.” He deadpans, eyes half lidded with Ren’s careful attention to the spot where a headache threatened to form.

Ren sits next to him, all grace and robes that smell faintly of sweat and kyber. And Hux can’t help but melt into the solid presence beside him. He falls sideways more than he shifts and Ren is there to greet him, free arm wrapping around his waist, catching him where he sags. 

“They humiliated you,” Ren sighs into Hux’s hair. It’s a sad, regretful sound. It shakes Hux to his core, renders him speechless, drags the emotion up from within, wet and howling. 

He tries to hold it in, but Ren has yet to say more and the silence is deafening. 

Hux breaks in the safety of Ren’s embrace, smothered tears being absorbed into the wool of Ren’s tunic, no complaint from the latter. His sobs are long, drawn out affairs that look to choke him between gasping breaths. 

“It won’t happen again.” Ren promises, Hux cries bitterly, as though those things are his to promise. Ren says in a whisper, his lips brushing the shell of Hux’s ear: “Generals, grand marshals; it doesn’t matter. I’ll kill them all if they ever question your integrity again. Snoke will just appoint new ones.”

He nods absently into Ren’s chest, unsure what he ever did to deserve such loyalty - such caring.

“Say yes,” Ren says, and Hux almost laughs at him for needing consent for such a thing (as if Hux could do anything to stop him). Ren nuzzles him, pulling him back some if only to press his nose gently against the contour of his wet cheek. “Go on, general, say it.”

Hux grunts, turns his face to meet Ren’s. He sighs needy into Ren’s mouth, “Yes.”


End file.
